The invention is directed to increasing absorbency in superabsorbent thermoplastic composition.
Water-insoluble, water swellable hydrogel-forming absorbent polymers, also referred to as superabsorbent polymers, are capable of absorbing large quantities of liquids such as water, body fluids (e.g., urine, blood), industrial fluids and household fluids and are further capable of retaining such absorbed liquids under moderate pressures.
Superabsorbent polymers are used in a variety of absorbent articles including, e.g., disposable diapers, feminine napkins, tissues, wipes and wound dressings. In many applications, the function of the absorbent article is to absorb and hold a relatively large volume of liquid, preferably as quickly as possible.